1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an electronic apparatus capable of performing wireless communication, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a charging system including a power supply apparatus wirelessly supplying power without being connected by a connector and an electronic apparatus receiving the power supplied from the power supply apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-123708 discusses an electronic apparatus including a non-contact communication coil for wirelessly communicating with a reader-writer and a power receiving coil for receiving power supplied from a power supply apparatus in such a charging system.
When the power supply apparatus wirelessly supplies power, the above electronic apparatus charges a battery using the power received by a power receiving coil from the power supply apparatus.
However, when the power supply apparatus wirelessly supplies power, the electronic apparatus sometimes receives power from the power supply apparatus not by the power receiving coil, but by the non-contact communication coil. In the case where the non-contact communication coil receives power supplied from the power supply apparatus, it may cause an issue that the electronic apparatus cannot appropriately perform wireless communication with the reader-writer using the non-contact communication coil.